


Sa'lath

by LavellansThree



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cheesy romance story ideas, M/M, sorry it's so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9697580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavellansThree/pseuds/LavellansThree
Summary: Varric tries to find a way to describe the relationship between the Inquisitor and the Iron Bull. The Inquisitor's siblings help.





	

"If I were to write about Lavellan and the Iron Bull, I'm not really sure how I would describe them." Varric said as he tapped his quill against blank parchment. He glanced over at the pair in question, going over the new battle axe the Inquisitor had made for Bull. It looked like it was made from dawnstone and some part of a dragon, glittering with the light from an enchantment. It looked like Harrit and Dagna outdid themselves.

"What do you mean?" Kida asked, glancing up at Varric from his book. It looked like one of those ancient tomes Solas liked to pour over.

"Well for example, love. I don't think that's quite right for them. Almost too soft." the dwarf leaned back in his chair, dropping the quill on the table. He looked to the twins sharing the space with him. Kida had spread his books out in front of him, studying and researching, while Kala played absent mindlessly with a deck of cards.

"How about passion?" Kida supplied, closing a leather cord in his book before laying it on his lap, "Strong and barely controllable. Kinda sounds like them."

"That's a bit closer but not quite right. It doesn't hold enough weight." Varric crossed his arms over his chest, racking his brain for the right word. He just couldn't seem to find one.

"Why not something in Elven?" Kala said softly, shuffling the cards carefully, "Sometimes simple phrases feel like they mean more in Elven."

"That's not a bad idea," Varric said, sitting up a little straighter as he looked to the young elf, "Got any suggestions?"

"Hmmm. How about sa'lath? It means 'one love.'" Kala tilted her head to the side, watching as Varric perked up, "It might be a little cheesy, though." The gears started turning in Varric's head as the words began to string together.

"The only way to truly describe everything that was the Inquisitor and the Iron Bull was in a language I didn't know. For no word in the common tongue could capture the feeling and strength. It was during my struggles that the youngest Lavellan gave me a word: Sa'lath. It fit. For those two, what they had was truly the one love." Varric spoke softly, a grin spreading across his lips. That was it! That was exactly how he was going to do it. 

"Thanks Peaches," Varric said, grinning at the young woman, "That suits them pretty well."

"Happy to help," Kala said, throwing a card at Kida who promptly threw it back. Varric smiled and shook his head, amused by their antics.

"The picture you paint with your words," Kida said as he flicked the cork to Varric's inkwell at Kala, "It's going to be beautiful."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for taking the time to read this. Sorry it's so cheesy.
> 
> Kida and Kala are the younger twin siblings of my Inquisitor, Cole Lavellan.
> 
> If you're curious about my Lavellan's, you can check them out at lavellansthree.tumblr.com


End file.
